


Let Me In

by ElementalGhosting



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, M/M, Trains, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalGhosting/pseuds/ElementalGhosting
Summary: After Mumbo blocks him from his life and goes dormant on social media, Grian is determined to figure out what happened to his best friend. What better way to do that then go to his house?Even though this takes place in real life, this story, by no means, represents the people that I am writing about, but rather their Minecraft personas. They are not the same!
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Let Me In

It was all just a big misunderstanding.

One day, everything was perfect, and the next, Mumbo completely barricades him away. 

He doesn’t know why it happened. They were both in a call, arguing about something stupid, when Mumbo just snapped and hung up for no reason. 

After trying to message him on multiple forms of social media, as well as on Discord, Grian concluded that Mumbo blocked him on all of his platforms. 

The redstoner stopped uploading videos, or being active on the HermitCraft server. His last posts on Instagram and Twitter were two months ago. 

The same day that Mumbo completely cut contact with his former best friend. 

He didn’t understand what made his friend leave that voice chat, but he was going to find out. 

He remembered the video they made together a while back, trying out the new Minecraft Earth app. He remembered how they filmed part of it in  _ Mumbo’s house .  _

Grian had the mustached man’s address. 

And he was going to put it to good use. 

~~~~~

After the stress of the last couple of days, the rocking of the train finally lured Grian into a sense of relaxation. 

As soon as he figured out where Mumbo lived, he wasted no time finding a method of transportation to his place. 

At first, he looked for flights, but quickly deduced that those were worthless. He didn’t have the time to wait for available seats, and him and Mumbo lived too close for planes, anyway. 

His car was old and rusty, and he didn’t trust it to not break down while he was on the road. 

So he needed an alternative, which just so happened to be a train. All he needed to do was buy a ticket. No security, wait, or expensive cost. 

Unfortunately, train or plane, he never actually took the time to pack. He brought nothing with him besides the clothes he was wearing, his phone, and his wallet, with his money and identification. Grian didn’t know how long he was going to be there, but he expected it to be more than a day. It would be really awkward if he knocked on the door just for Mumbo to slam it in back his face. 

He hoped that wouldn’t happen. 

A whistle blew and his seat lurched, throwing him forward and snapping him out of his daze. He looked around, excited. This was his first time on a train!

His cabin, surprisingly, was mostly empty, besides a young, tan boy in a blue hoodie sitting at the very front. 

People didn’t really use this type of transport nowadays, he assumed. 

He wondered what he’d say to Mumbo when he saw him. Maybe scold him, asking him why he didn’t go online? Beg him to tell him what he did wrong? None of the options sounded good. 

Grian really didn’t think this through. 

The builder didn’t remember much of his online friend, besides the fact that he was very tall. But then again, a lot of people were taller than him. He was short, and proud of it. His small size let him squeeze into narrow spaces, and he didn’t hit his head on the doorway whenever he walked into a room. Plus, little legs, arms and bodies are more easily maneuverable, and he was less likely to clumsily bump into things. 

Mumbo, on the other hand, was tall. Very tall. Grian knew that in itself would be intimidating. He shuddered, visualizing his friend, towering over him angrily and yelling. 

He hoped that he wouldn’t be that mad, or frightening. 

He hoped...

**_ This will be a short series, maybe three parts. Again, even though this is a real-life AU, this is NOT about their irl selves. Minecraft personas only, please and thank you! _ **

****

**_If you’re enjoying the story so far, be sure to leave a kudos or a comment!_ **

**_(I based the other guy in the cabin off of another youtuber. A cookie from me if you can guess who!)_ **


End file.
